Say Something, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: A friendly chat that leads to some rewarding results. Skyeward, I promise.


**Hey**,... Wow! Thank you for all your reviews and comments for my It's Your Turn, Skye and my earlier ones. Yes, garden gnome Skye is funny. As for the punching bag, sorry if I have made your minds working over time. This next one goes out to all of you.

A big thanks to **Hotchocolate329, emmy-kent, plainmnmemy, DrawnToDarkness, , Bonnie Radcliffe, Operative CG16, Lilachason, NCISRookie33, MusicAngel98, Riley Davis, SkywardLuvrrrrr, Salkri Kachemench, WritersWayOfLife, venquinhalski, Icy Storm Shadow, Wildmage116, guests and everyone** who read my ffs.

**Disclaimer** : Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D do not own me. Nor do I own them.

**Summary** : Skye and Jemma have a friendly chat with interesting results.

xox

"What are we up to today, Girlfriend?"

"Up to?" Skye arched her brows at Simmons. "Girlfriend?"

"Yup. What other bad girl shenanigans shall we occupy ourselves with?" the hyper bio-chemist asked with eyes wide with excitement.

"Shooting Agent Sitwell with that Night Night Gun, not enough for you?"

Skye was changing into her training gear, when Simmons knocked on her door earlier. Upon entering, Simmons immediately bounced onto the hacker's bed. She inspected Skye's lockets and pendants when the hacker handed them to her to place in the little drawer next to the bed.

"And by the way," Skye turned towards the girl, "'You certainly have a gorgeous head.' What were you thinking?"

"It got him distracted."

"For about 3 freaking seconds!" Skye shook her head in disbelieve. "We got to work on your powers of distraction Simmons."

"How about now?" She straightened. "Teach me some convincing pick up lines."

"Nuh-uh. Not now. I have half an hour before my workout with crabby Mr Fun Machine and I want to be there before he does. Or," setting her hands on her hips, Skye mimicked her Supervising Officer's voice. "Give me 15 pull-ups Rookie. You wouldn't want to wait till you are hanging off a building 12 stories up do you?"

"That was bloody head on. Priceless!" Simmons said between giggles. "I must tell Fitz. He has his own rendition of Agent you-know-who too."

After controlling her own giggles, Skye sat down on the floor to put on her shoes.

"Don't you and Fitz have some interesting finds or new invention to work on today?"

"Later. He and Ward are playing chess and exchanging manly tales right now."

"Ward and Fitz? Bromance? Seriously?"

"Yes." she leaned forward with Skye's pillow hugged against her. "So what shall we do?"

"Within this half hour?" earning Simmons vigorous nod of her head. "Manicure?"

"No. That's not fun enough."

"Cover May's cockpit door with Post Its?"

"Yes! No!" Simmons nodded then shook her head. "I wouldn't play around with her. She might just engage the plane into a nose dive to get back at us."

"We could borrow that x-ray glasses from Coulson's office and.. " Skye wiggled her brows mischievously. "Do a little spying?"

A blush covered Simmons's pretty face immediately which didn't escape Skye's attention.

"You didn't!" Skye smacked the other girl's arm playfully when Simmons nodded her head. "You naughty girl! What the hell happened to wanting to feel nice?"

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know he was going to be standing in front of me when I was testing it."

"Who?"

"Fitz." Simmons squeaked. "Didn't you play with it before handing it over to Coulson?"

"That my dear, is classified." Skye winked.

"You peeped at Agent Ward didn't you?"

"Shhhhh... Not so loud."

Skye crawled to her ajar door, opened it and poked her head out to see Ward and Fitz still engrossed in their game of chess at the other end of the lounge. Ward tilted his head just in time to see Skye hitting the side of her head against the door as she quickly popped back into her bunk. He frowned but return his attention to the game.

"Did you like what you see, Skye?" Simmons asked with twinkles in her eyes as soon as Skye closed the door shut.

"Did you like what you see, Jemma?" Skye countered with a wink of her own.

The both burst into wolf whistles, outrageous howling and uncontrollable giggles.

"Do you think May used the glasses on Coulson?"

"Yuck Simmons! That's like trying to imagine your parents having sex! " Skye made a disgusted face. "So not going there!"

After their giggles died down, Skye got up and pulled her friend's hand. "Come on. Why don't you just sit and keep me company while I warm up for my workout."

"Ugh."

"I know push-up. Sit-up. Pull-up. Punch left. Punch right." Skye making gestures of the various exercises as they walked to the stairwell.

"Can't you make it more fun?"

"How?" Skye stared blank face at her friend. Then her eyes lighted up. "Unless... Come on!"

"What?"

Skye didn't reply but just squealed with excitement as she pulled the puzzled Simmons.

"What?" Simmons looked down. "There's only a mat and that punching bag down there." Then when she noticed Skye's expression. "Oh goodness me! What ever do you have working in that mind of yours?"

"Get me some music and I'll show you."

xox

"Agent Ward would flip if he sees your workout!"

Instead of her usual routine that Ward had scheduled for her, Skye had entertained the shocked Simmons with an exotic dance routine. The hacker had used the punching bag as a dance prop. As a dance pole, to be specific.

Moving her body in rhythm to the music, Skye lost herself in the sexy, sensual, arousing and steamy dance as she writhed around the suspended sport equipment. On tip toes, she sashayed with seductive shoulder movements around it while she ran her hands over the leathery smooth surface as she would caress and worship a mate. Curling her leg around its girth, tossing her hair back with alluring temptation as she slid down it's length. Her hands feeling up her body as she arched her back to lean as much as the bag would allow. She slithered on the floor, letting the taut chain brush against her body, her face facing up, eyes closed and mouth parted as if in surrender.

She ended the dance with a titillating crawl across the floor before teasingly fawning the gaping mouthed Simmons with a flirtatious purr.

Skye laughed at her shocked friend. She got up to grab her outer shirt that she had discarded with suggestive finesse during the dance. She also claimed her water bottle from the shelve. She drank a few gulps before sitting on the floor of the deck.

"First," she raised her finger as she slowed her breathing. "I want to tell you that I'm straight. So don't read anything into that dance I just did."

She heard an audible gasp before a towel was thrown in her face. Skye toppled with laughter.

"You are incorrigible!" Simmons playfully scolded her. "So, tell me where did you learn that?"

"When I was sixteen, I was sent to a foster home." Skye began to explain. "Jake and Jesse. A very nice couple."

"Your first?"

"No. Sixth." Skye wiped her face and stretched her leg out. "Anyway, Jesse had a secret passion. She dreams to be an exotic dancer. So she had this pole build in the basement. Whenever she's free, she worked on it and I get to join in for fun."

"Wow!"

"Yeah." Skye smiled at the memory. "But one day, social services came and and caught us dancing . Short story, the prude officer convinced the system and they labeled Jesse not fit to foster any children. I was taken back to St Agnes." adding subconsciously. "She gave me that hula doll in my window before I left."

"Do you ever get to see Jesse or Jake again?"

"Almost." Skye took a deep breath and hugged her knees. "I ran away from the orphanage. I called Jesse to meet me."

"Skye?" Simmons came close when a look of despair and sadness clouded Skye's face.

"Their car was ramped by a semi-truck at the junction where they were supposed to pick me up. They died on the spot." she turned her face to Simmons, "It happened right in front of me."

"Oh Skye." Simmons moved beside her and held her friend close. "I'm so sorry."

"I was finally wanted." Skye whispered. "And they were taken from me."

"What did you do after that? Did you go back to the orphanage?" Simmons broke their silence after a while.

"No. I tried to find work." Skye took another sip of her water. "I lied about my age and got a job in bar. I was a waitress for a while. But I needed extra cash so I asked if I could dance."

"Dance?"

"Pole dancing." Skye shrugged and continued. "But just as I was going on stage for that first time, the place was raided. One of the girls, who knew I couldn't be eighteen as I said I was, gave me some cash and told me to get out of there fast."

"Where did you go after that?"

"Here and there. And before you asked, no, I didn't try to get into any jobs that required me to dance."

They sat quietly before Simmons nudged her shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad that Agent Coulson and Ward kidnapped you."

"Why?" She turned to look at Simmons. "I betrayed and lied to all of you."

"True. But if not for your hacking into Level 8 yesterday, Fitz would have died. Ward too." She lowered her voice. "Fitz is trying to invent a gun just right for you as a thank you gift. Act surprise when you get it, alright?"

Skye nodded sadly and whispered. "At least somebody appreciates my effort."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She stood and pulled her friend up. "I better get ready before Agent One-Man-Army comes down."

Simmons pulled her shoulder. "He didn't thank you?"

"Simmons..."

"Why that broody, arrogant, haughty, ungrateful..."

"Simmons." Skye waved a hand in front of the rambling girl's face. "Hey, hey, Jemma! Jemma! It's ok. No big deal."

"But..."

"Look. He is alive and safe." Skye smiled. "That's all that I want."

"But.."

"Simmons, listen to me." she took the girl's hands. "I never expected to make friends when I climbed on board. I expected to be thrown overboard when they found out I betrayed the team.

"I had no home but now I do. Sure I'm tagged like a stray dog but I've a home now. Yeah it hurts that I'm not fully accepted or trusted. But I have only myself to blame for that. I want to be accepted but I can't force anyone to have and care for me.

"Where Agent Ward is concerned, I have done everything, short of dancing naked under a full moon, to show him that I am really sorry. I followed and did everything he told me to. But if he still not going to give me a break, I can't force him. He is still my SO, my team, my colleague and my friend.

"And you know why I really need to stay in here. I have a better chance to..." Skye's eyes suddenly lighted up with excitement. "Simmons! Simmons!"

"What? What?""

"Do you know that Coulson gave me some news about what he found on me last night?" Skye grabbed her friend's shoulders.

"Skye that's wonderful! What was it?"

"He said that the person who gave me to the orphanage was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He didn't know if she was my mother or just someone who found me at the doorstep. He is going to dig in deeper." Skye practically shook with glee. "Can you imagine that? A mother?"

"Oh Skye... I don't know what to say." The shorter girl pulled and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

"Actually, I could have gotten the files myself while I was hacking in Level 8. I was so close. Just a click away."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was running out of time and I chose to save the people I care about."

"Forgive me for saying this. But you did make the right choice."

They heard Fitz calling for his partner.

"You better go." Skye pushed her friend gently towards the staircase.

"Want to help me make sandwiches later?"

"Sure. Then I'll show you where to search for pick up lines."

"And will you teach me some of that moves you did?" pointing towards the punching bag.

"What happened to nice?"

"That is nice!" she pulled on Skye's arm and shook it. "Please. Oh please say yes."

"Yes."

"This is going to be a thrilling evening!" Simmons raised her arms and dance up the spiral steps.

Skye laughed at her friends antics as she turned to collect the wrap bandage from the locker.

xox

Skye was checking the wrappings on her hands as she walked back towards the gym. Hence, she didn't realized her Supervising Officer was standing by the punching bag. Legs apart and arms folded on his chest. He unfolded his arm as she stepped on the mat.

A movement in her peripheral caused her to look up and saw him staring at her. He held his gaze long and hard, unnerving her.

Not only were his dark brown orbs were causing havoc on her senses. It was also the fact that he was shirtless, in just his training pants, riding low on his lean hips. His hair was wet and tiny rivulets of water was sliding down his bare chest, caressing their way down the firm abs. Skye thought that a set of handcuffs were possibly what was needed to restrain her from reaching out and stoping those mesmerizing droplets from sliding any lower.

Who ever designed the T-1000 standing flagrantly male in front of her, had certainly programmed sexy as a killing mode. It's killing her not to touch him. And him crooking his finger with hypnotic effect, glides her to him. If sexiness can kill, she is dead.

"I'm not dead. Late." she winced at her mistake.

"Hmm." he drawled slowly.

"Shall we start?"

Ward didn't reply. He turned to the punching bag with a dangerous smile playing at the corner of his lips before returning his gaze on her.

"You planning on some new routine for me or we just going to stand here and have a friendly one-sided chat?"

"No." he husked his reply with a voice that should be illegal outside a bedroom.

Skye swallowed when he took a step towards her.

"No? Which no?" she stammered.

Gingerly, he gathered her small frame to stand her against the punching bag. He invaded her personal space as he relentlessly looked into her eyes.

"This a new intimidation technique or you're," her voice hitched when he moved his knee to wedge between her thighs. "You're... you're trying to break my neck by making me look up at you like this or something?"

Responding only with an arch of his brow, his hand snaked to support her small back when she took a step back and bumped against the punching bag. The sharp contact of his hard body against hers, threatened to cut the supply of oxygen to her brain.

"Did something happened yesterday that I don't know about?"

"Hmmm?" he replied with a playful smirk.

"Like," Skye gasped as his hand slid off her back slowly and lingered at her hips before releasing her. "Like some octopus like alien creature robbed your ability to speak and kept it in a vacuum flask somewhere?" her voiced quivered.

He shook his head this time and reached out to capture her wrist in his hands. Turning it over gently, he began to unravel the bandages with care.

"What are you doing?"

He kept his silence and just kept on with the unraveling. He gave her small hand a gentle massage once the wrappings were off. He paid attention to every finger with utmost care before repeating the procedure on her other hand. His eyes never leaving hers the whole time.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly. "I did, didn't I?"

She gripped his hand and squeezed it. Her eyes pleading in panic.

"Ward. Say something."

He pried her hands from his hand with utmost gentleness. Taking one hand, he bent her arm to her back. Holding her close to him in the process. Then, he raised the other and brought it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"Thank you for saving me."

Ward folded her fingers tenderly against his cheek, to shield the kiss he had placed on her palm. He placed another soft kiss on the back of her hand before lowering her hand to her side. The action was not completed without him making sure that the tips of her fingers touch minute parts of his bare skin. The caress of his fingers before finally releasing hers was presented with a husky whisper against her ear.

"No training today. You deserve a break, Skye."

Still reeling from the warm imprint of his lips that he left on the curve of her jaw, Skye watched dumbfounded and speechless as Ward walked away from her.

xox

Escaping to his bunk, Ward picked up the book that he was reading earlier. The words swirled around as he recalled the conversation Skye and Simmons were having at the gym. It cuts him that Skye would endure his rude treatment of her but still wants him safe. She gave up the chance to find out about her parents in order to safe his life.

He was not a people person, but he wanted his Rookie to have a day off from training. Not only because she deserved it. But also because his mind was not fit to train her at that moment. Even his training couldn't help to delete the scene of Skye's sensual, erotic, intoxicating and arousing dance around the punching bag from his mind.

He smiled with satisfaction when he had rendered her speechless with the way he had told her about the training cancellation. But his smile turned to groan when he recalled how she had rendered him paralyzed, gripping the rail of the upper deck like a lifeline, as he watched her moved like a temptress below him.

She had misused his trust. Now that witch of a minx had used her mesmerizing skill to misuse his equipment. Not referring to his mind, self-control or punching bag.

It would probably be a long time before he could endure seeing his Rookie and that damn punching bag, without needing a cold shower.

**THE END**

If I have done my job right, you probably have to wipe that drool off your chin. Share your thoughts?


End file.
